


Come nelle favole

by argentoheart



Series: Sei storie per sei giorni - Otayuri Week [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Parents!Otayuri, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentoheart/pseuds/argentoheart
Summary: Quasi quindici anni dopo, Yuri e Otabek hanno una casa, una figlia, due gatti e stanno organizzando la prossima vacanza.Dal testo:Per Otabek, l’estate era il periodo migliore dell’anno; quando pattinava era l’unico momento in cui poteva prendere un po’ di respiro, adesso, ritiratosi dalla vita agonistica ormai quasi tre anni prima, era l’unico momento in cui poteva godersi la propria famiglia senza che Yuri, ancora competitivo, dovesse allenarsi tutti i giorni per via delle gare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prima che leggiate la storia, volevo sottolineare che l'universo in cui è ambientata è quello dipinto da Kubo-sensei, dove non c'è alcuna discriminazione, per questo Otabek e Yuri possono vivere insieme e adottare una bambina senza nessuna ripercussione.

_[Day Three: Future and Childhood Memories]_

 

Per Otabek, l’estate era il periodo migliore dell’anno; quando pattinava era l’unico momento in cui poteva prendere un po’ di respiro, adesso, ritiratosi dalla vita agonistica ormai quasi tre anni prima, era l’unico momento in cui poteva godersi la propria famiglia senza che Yuri, ancora competitivo, dovesse allenarsi tutti i giorni per via delle gare.

Sin dall’inizio della loro relazione era sempre stato un privilegio raro potersi svegliare con Yuri accanto e Otabek continuava a considerarlo tale, ringraziando per una volta che l’odiosa sveglia di suo marito non fosse scattata alle sei e mezza della mattina.

Vide che Yuri era ancora addormentato dall’altra parte del letto e decise di non svegliarlo subito, dopotutto sapeva benissimo quanto fosse stanco; quando fece per alzarsi, si accorse di un peso caldo sulla propria gamba destra e non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di guardare per sapere che Kira, ultima arrivata in famiglia, gli si era accoccolata addosso. Quella palla di pelo tigrato era così piccola da riuscire a prenderla in braccio con una mano sola, nonostante avesse ormai qualche mese.

La gattina miagolò piano, facendo delle fusa basse e sonnolenti, gli occhi ancora chiusi, e raggomitolandosi di più contro il suo petto. «Va bene, torna a dormire.» le disse prima di depositarla nuovamente sul materasso; Kira si sistemò accanto al braccio di Yuri e non si mosse più.

Uscì dalla camera tentando di far meno rumore possibile con l’intenzione di recarsi in cucina e cominciare a preparare la colazione, ma si fermò a metà strada a causa di un suono sospetto proveniente dalla seconda stanza che si affacciava sul corridoio. La porta bianca era adornata con delle lettere violette che formavano il nome “Nataliya”; Otabek la socchiuse piano, sorprendendosi nel trovare la luce accesa.

Dopo essersi sposati, sia lui che Yuri avevano voluto aspettare che almeno uno dei due si ritirasse, prima prendere in considerazione davvero l’idea di un figlio; concordavano sul fatto che un bambino avesse bisogno di cure e di una casa fissa, con una famiglia presente, e se entrambi fossero stati impegnati con allenamenti, competizioni in giro per il mondo e conferenze non avrebbero potuto garantire quelle condizioni. Dopo il ritiro di Otabek ne avevano riparlato e Otabek aveva deciso di trasferirsi a San Pietroburgo con Yuri; solo a quel punto il loro desiderio era diventato realtà.

Nataliya aveva due anni quando l’avevano adottata, ed era la bambina più bella che Otabek avesse mai visto. I suoi occhioni vispi e attenti l’avevano catturato dal primo momento e, a distanza di tre anni, non avrebbe saputo immaginare la propria vita senza di lei.

L’amava con tutto se stesso, anche quando faceva i capricci, anche quando lei e Yuri si erano presentati a casa con la piccola cucciola randagia che era Kira, e anche adesso, mentre era seduta per terra con le gambe stese davanti a sé, cercando di toccarsi le punte dei piedi, come spesso vedeva fare a Yuri e come la sua maestra di danza le aveva insegnato. Leon, il loro primo gatto, la fissava accucciato sulla scrivania.

Quando si accorse di lui, Nataliya si tirò in piedi nel tempo di un respiro, con un sorriso sdentato (aveva perso il primo incisivo qualche giorno prima, dopo una lunga settimana in cui aveva mostrato a tutti il suo dentino penzolante). « _Ake_!» esclamò lei nell’avvicinarsi.

«Buongiorno, _zhanym._ » le sorrise, scompigliandole i capelli con la mano prima di aprire le persiane della stanza, facendo entrare la luce naturale.

Nataliya spense l’abat-jour e andò a prendere in braccio Leon, che nel mentre aveva cominciato a grattare la porta. Otabek la tenne aperta per entrambi. Il gatto era una grossa palla di pelo rosso e il suo muso assonnato spuntava accanto alla testolina scura della bambina; Nataliya aveva i capelli castani e la carnagione chiara quasi quanto quella di Yuri, era minuta e qualche volta, ad esempio quando aveva espresso il desiderio di prendere lezioni di danza, gli ricordava suo marito.

Zampettò fino alla cucina, i piedi nudi che lasciavano delle stampe sul pavimento, e lì lasciò andare Leon, che decise bene di acciambellarsi su una delle sedie; Nataliya si arrampicò su quella accanto, allungando una mano per afferrare il pacco di biscotti lì vicino.

«Quando ti sei svegliata?» le chiese Otabek, aprendo il frigo per prenderle del succo di frutta. Con la bocca ancora piena, Nataliya provò a rispondergli e provocò una pioggia di briciole sul tavolo. «Non tanto presto. Leon miagolava fuori dalla porta e mi ha svegliato.» accarezzò la testa del gatto. «Fa sempre i capricci.» borbottò, ma stava sorridendo.

« _Ainalaiyn_ che ne dici di andare a svegliare _papa_ mentre faccio il tè?» non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di finire, che Nataliya si era infilata in bocca un ultimo biscotto ed era corsa lungo il corridoio; il tonfo attutito di un corpo che cadeva sul materasso e il consequenziale miagolio irritato di Kira lo avvisarono che era giunta a destinazione. Sorrise quando la voce roca e ancora insonnolita di Yuri gracchiò qualcosa di inintelligibile da quella distanza e con il fischio del bollitore che si intensificava ogni secondo di più.

Versò l’acqua calda nelle tazze e vi mise in infusione le bustine di tè, alzando lo sguardo in tempo per vedere Nataliya che trascinava per la mano uno Yuri con i capelli arruffati e l’espressione di chi non avrebbe voluto altro che tornare a dormire, Kira li seguiva a distanza, probabilmente ancora innervosita per essere stata svegliata in quel modo traumatico. Otabek credeva che in realtà la gatta fosse la sorella gemella perduta di Yuri.

«Buongiorno, Yura.» lo salutò con un altro sorriso a cui Yuri rispose con un grugnito. Portò piano le mani verso la tazza di tè, cominciando a berlo. I suoi lineamenti si sciolsero, e finalmente aprì del tutto gli occhi; non importava quanti anni fossero passati, non passava giorno senza che Otabek si sentisse incredibilmente fortunato del fatto di poter guardare quegli occhi ogni mattina e ogni sera.

Gli passò una mano sulla testa, districando qualche nodo, prima di piegarsi in avanti e baciargli la guancia. Yuri fece una smorfia, ma poi sorrise e voltò il viso per ricambiare brevemente il bacio.

«Hai già chiamato l’agenzia?» gli chiese Yuri, mentre lui si allontanava, con tutta l’intenzione di togliere i biscotti dalla portata di Nataliya: ne aveva già mangiati troppi. Rifilando un’occhiata severa a sua figlia che smise di lamentarsi e mise un piccolo broncio adorabile, scosse la testa e spinse la tazza di tè verso di lei. «Non ancora, mi sono svegliato da poco anch’io.»

Yuri si stava riferendo all’agenzia di viaggi cui si erano rivolti per organizzare la vacanza che entrambi volevano fare da qualche mese. I viaggi erano sempre stati motivo di stress, per loro, perché erano sempre a fini agonistici e quando Otabek si era ritirato riscoprire i viaggi di piacere era stata una gioia; era anche un modo per mostrare il mondo a Nataliya e la bambina ne era entusiasta. Conosceva già i luoghi a loro cari: Mosca, ad esempio, era sempre la loro meta preferita per il Natale; visitavano anche Almaty, specie per i compleanni, e qualche volta Hasetsu, poiché dopo essersi ritirati entrambi anni prima, Viktor e Yuuri si erano definitivamente trasferiti in Giappone. Nataliya adorava quei due, e ancor più adorava Haru e Beatrisa, i loro figli, entrambi più grandi di lei.

Quell’anno avrebbero passato una settimana a Barcellona, un po’ perché quella città conteneva parecchi ricordi per loro, un po’ perché Nataliya aveva insistito sul voler andar a mare dove l’acqua non era troppo fredda.

Infatti, alla sola menzione del viaggio, la bambina scattò. Scese dalla propria sedia e si intrufolò sotto il braccio di Yuri. « _Papa_! Partiamo davvero tra due giorni!?» esclamò felice. Yuri le pizzicò una guanciotta piena. «Come promesso, _zvyozdochka_.» Nataliya rise felice, andando a recuperare Kira dall’angolino in cui si era ritirata e raccontandole la cosa.

Otabek la guardò dalla sua posizione appoggiata al bancone, poi spostò gli occhi su Yuri, ancora impegnato a guardare loro figlia. «Sono contento di tornare a Barcellona insieme.» gli disse, con un sorriso sghembo. Yuri ghignò, e stirò le braccia verso l’alto, nel suo modo di chiedere un abbraccio, ma troppo pigro per alzarsi effettivamente dalla sedia. Quando finalmente sentì Otabek tra le sue braccia, lo tirò verso giù; gli sfiorò l’orecchio col naso. «Anche io, sarebbe la prima volta. Insieme e non per qualche gara.»

Otabek ridacchiò a quelle parole.«E poi dici di non essere un tipo romantico, Yura.» gli piazzò un altro bacio sulla guancia, allontanandosi prima che Yuri potesse protestare, cosa che avrebbe assolutamente fatto, se non fosse stato per Nataliya la quale, accortasi di quelle effusioni, si era avvicinata di nuovo al tavolo con Kira accucciata sulla spalla. « _Ake, papa,_ perché siete così contenti di andare a Barcellona?» chiese.

Dal modo in cui Nataliya ridacchiò, la velocità con cui i loro sguardi s’erano cercati doveva essere stata vicina quella della luce. Otabek incrociò le braccia, passando il testimone a Yuri. Questi si schiarì la voce e si voltò con il busto verso Nataliya, facendole cenno di avvicinarsi. La prese in braccio e cominciò a raccontare, la voce che non nascondeva la sua reale emozione.

«È la città in cui ci siamo conosciuti, quando ancora eravamo ragazzi.» le disse, e Nataliya si fece seria, ascoltandolo con attenzione, la guancia poggiata contro la sua spalla.

«Era la finale del Grand Prix, il mio primo anno nei senior, e stavo passeggiando per schiarirmi un po’ le idee. Poi, all’improvviso, è apparso un gruppo di mie fan.» Nataliya annuì e aggiunse. «Sono quelle signore che ci sono sempre quando pattini?»

Otabek dovette trattenere una risata al termine “signore”, perché ovviamente Nataliya non poteva che il modo corretto per parlare delle fan di Yuri era “pazze”.

Suo marito doveva pensarla allo stesso modo, perché rise. «Sì sì, loro. E tu lo sai che non mi piacciono tanto, quindi stavo cercando di scappare e nascondermi.» abbassò il tono, come se le stesse raccontando un segreto e strappandole una risatina, poi continuò. «Stavano per trovarmi, ma sai cosa è successo?» Nataliya scosse la testa e cominciò a saltellargli sul ginocchio. «Cosa? Cosa?» squittì, presa dalla storia.

« _Ake_ è arrivato a prendermi, con la moto, mi ha dato un casco e mi ha detto di saltare su.» lo disse con tanto entusiasmo che Nataliya strillò felice, spaventando Leon. «E poi?» incalzò.

«Poi mi ha portato a fare un giro per Barcellona e mi ha rivelato che quella non era la prima volta che ci incontravamo.» i suoi occhi lasciarono quelli chiari della figlia per spostarsi in quelli più scuri e caldi di Otabek, il quale capì che era arrivato il suo turno.

Nataliya spostò la propria attenzione su Otabek e lo guardò trepidante. «In realtà ci eravamo incontrati ancora cinque anni prima, ad un campo estivo di balletto.»

«Ma _ake_ , tu non balli.» sua figlia lo squadrò sospettosa.

«Non ero molto bravo infatti. Però _papa_ lo era! Era il più bravo di tutti.» Le disse allora e Yuri ghignò, quel sorrisetto pericoloso che Otabek non sapeva ancora se amare o odiare (ovviamente lo amava).

«E avevo deciso che volevo riuscire ad affrontarlo, perché volevo essere il migliore. Però avevo anche deciso che volevo diventare suo amico. Così quando ho saputo che avremmo gareggiato insieme, ero impaziente di incontrarlo di nuovo.» I suoi occhi indugiarono per un attimo sul viso di Yuri. «E poi gli ho chiesto se voleva essere mio amico, e lui ha accettato.» Concluse, e Nataliya batté le mani, tutta eccitata da quelle nuove scoperte.

«È come le storie che mi racconti prima di dormine, _ake_!» sospirò, scivolando giù dal ginocchio di Yuri per avvicinarsi a lui e tendere le braccine nude per farsi sollevare. Otabek se la issò su di un fianco e le baciò la fronte. «Adesso sei contenta anche tu?» le chiese.

Nataliya annuì solennemente, con gli occhi chiusi. Li riaprì di scatto, e Otabek si fermò per un attimo a contemplare la genuina gioia nelle iridi grigiazzurre di sua figlia. «Possiamo andare nel posto dove siete diventati amici?» gli chiese, a bassa voce, come se si vergognasse di quella richiesta.

Scambiò un altro sguardo affettuoso con Yuri, poi le sorrise. «Ma certo, _zhanym_.» Nataliya gli gettò le braccia al collo. « _Rakhmet, ake!_ »

Non appena la riportò con i piedi sul pavimento, Nataliya corse via nella sua stanza, blaterando qualcosa sul dover preparare la valigia in fretta, perché era un’occasione speciale, o almeno questo era ciò che era riuscito a captare della confusione di russo e kazako che sua figlia parlava, misto a gridolini di gioia.

Non ebbe tempo di preoccuparsene però, perché Yuri si era finalmente alzato dalla sedia e gli aveva passato le braccia attorno ai fianchi. Gli baciò il collo, sotto l’orecchio. «Perché non le hai detto dei miei “ _indimenticabili occhi da soldato_ ”?» lo prese in giro.

Otabek lasciò fuoriuscire una risata sospirata. «Ho pensato che fosse un dettaglio che volessi tenere solo per te. E per me.» gli rispose, distratto dalla sensazione delle labbra di Yuri che si facevano strada lungo la mascella e verso la sua bocca.

«Hai pensato bene, come sempre.» Yuri lo baciò profondamente, lasciando sgusciare la lingua ad accarezzare la sua, e si staccò un suono umido e ben familiare. Otabek gli spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. «Ti amo.» Yuri voltò la testa, baciandogli il palmo. Non gli rispose, ma gli diede un ultimo bacio a stampo, prima di allontanarsi per evitare che Nataliya si facesse cadere la valigia addosso e sorridergli furbo. «Chiama l’agenzia.»

**Author's Note:**

> Traduzione dei termini stranieri  
>  **Zhanym** : dal kazako “anima mia”  
>  **Ainalaiyn** : dal kazako “tesoro”  
>  **Ake** : dal kazako “papà”  
>  **Rakhmet** : dal kazako “grazie”  
>  **Zvyozdochka** : dal russo “stellina”  
>  **Papa** : dal russo “papà” (È un vezzeggiativo)
> 
> E siamo anche alla terza!!  
> Allora, questa storia è praticamente FWP, per il semplice motivo che volevo continuare a dar gioie a questi due bellissimi personaggi e che una loro famiglia mi fa sciogliere come neve al sole!  
> Ovviamente, Nataliya è tutta mia invenzione, così come Kira e Leon, i gatti di famiglia :3  
> Il termine russo _zvyozdochka_ utilizzato mi è costato lunghi minuti di vita perché google in italiano è inutile, e ho dovuto cercare in inglese; per quanto riguarda i termini in kazako, vengono da [questo](http://starkysnarks.tumblr.com/post/154282821426/kazakhstan-101-or-how-to-otabek) post, aka How to Otabek, e mia salvezza.  
>  Ringrazio chiunque abbia letto, e se la storia vi è piaciuta, vi invito a lasciare un kudos o un commento (ovviamente anche i commenti critici sono ben accetti!)  
> Un grazie speciale va sempre a _Lady di inchiostro_, la mia fantastica beta!


End file.
